


Candy Cane

by msgilliana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Divergent, Emily Lives, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficmas, MSR, Pregnancy, candy cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: Day 1 of our 25 Days of Ficmas! Prompt: candy cane. For Megan 💛
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatfragilecapricorn30](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thatfragilecapricorn30).



“We’re home!” Mulder announced as he took the key out of the lock, followed by a much softer but still loud “Mommy, we’re back!”

“How was it?” Scully asked, wiping her hands on a towel as Mulder went to give her a kiss, placing the plastic bags full of groceries on the counter.

“Ewww! Daddy has cooties, mommy!”

Both adults chuckled as Mulder swooped up their four-year-old daughter. He held her at the side of his chest so she was eye-level with her mother. Mulder leaned in, Emily giving Scully a kiss on the cheek. 

“We got candy, mommy!” the little girl exclaimed.

Scully arched an eyebrow, but Mulder feigned innocence. 

“Oh?” she asked, prompting her partner to speak.

“In my defense, they should not make candy canes that taste like Sweet Tarts!”

Skeptically, Scully slowly made her way to where Mulder had set down the grocery bags. Looking through both, she pulled out a pack of plain red and white peppermint candy canes, and another pack, this one with various colors of the sugary rods. The latter had two missing, which she assumed had been consumed by her partner and child on the way home from the store. 

“I see someone got a little excited,” she teased, lightly tapping Emily’s nose with her finger.

The blonde giggled and held her hands out, signaling she wanted to be held by her mother. 

“Not right now, Em. Mommy needs to not carry anything,” Mulder told her.

“Mulder, I’m _fine_.”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“And I am.” Scully took the child, supporting her with one hand and adjusting her with the other. 

“When is brudder getting here?” Emily asked innocently as Mulder placed the groceries in the proper place. He left the candy canes out.

“Not for a few more weeks.” Scully pushed hair out of her daughter’s face and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Now, do you wanna help make brownies?”

“Yeah!” Emily started to wiggle, accidentally kicking Scully.

“Be careful, baby.”

“Sorry, mommy.”

Scully let her down and Emily dragged a stool next to where her mother was. Standing on top, she was tall enough to help.

“Okay, so take this,” Scully said, handing her a hard, white plastic spoon, “and stir. Like this.” She showed the little girl the proper stirring motion, and let her do that while she put up the vegetable oil and egg carton. 

“Having fun?” Mulder asked, who was watching from the bar. 

“Yeah!”

“I think she likes helping,” Scully noted.

“I can’t wait to eat them!” Emily exclaimed.

“Soon,” Scully chuckled.

* * *

After the chocolatey goodness had been stirred, poured, baked, and consumed, the small family sat in front of the television watching a cheesy holiday movie.

“You know basically all Hallmark movies are the same?” Mulder commented. 

He was currently sitting on the edge of the couch with his partner in the middle. His arm was around her shoulder and her swollen bare feet laid across his lap.

“This isn’t a Hallmark movie.”

“Ah, potato, po-tah-to.”

“I like this movie!” Emily piped up from Scully’s side. 

“Two against one.” The redhead smiled, giving Mulder a quick kiss before slowly getting up. She placed a hand in her belly for stability, and made sure she had her footing before moving to the kitchen. 

Mulder followed her with his eyes questioningly until he found her motivation. She was taking one plain and two colored candy canes out of their respective packaging and held them in her hand as she came back to the living room.

He continued to look as he helped her sit with an exasperated sigh. 

“I could’ve gotten those, Scully.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind,” she said, handing a colored candy cane to their daughter after opening the tightly twisted plastic and pulling it over the curve of the cane.

She handed another one to Mulder, keeping the plain one for herself. 

“These are good, mommy!”

“Who knew candy canes were enough to keep this one satisfied?” Mulder asked jokingly.

“They _are_ good,” Scully noted, tasting the red and white colored cane. “I remember eating these with Missy as we walked around the shopping center listening to the Christmas music. These always make me feel nostalgic”

“The power of peppermint in the shape of a stick.”

Scully eyed him curiously and jammed the sticky top close to his mouth. He chuckled as he play-spit and grabbed her feet, startling her. 

“You’re silly, daddy!”

“Daddy _is_ silly,” Scully agreed.

Mulder stuck his tongue out in jest, causing the small human much amusement. Placing Scully’s feet in his lap again, he slowly massaged the aching skin. She laid her head on his shoulder and Emily snuggled up next to her.

When the movie finished, he reached for the remote to turn the tv off. Looking at his side, he saw his partner fast asleep with their daughter curled up in what little lap space was left. The four-year-old hugged her mother’s belly with a visible drool spot on Scully’s shirt. Two candy cane wrappers were held under her hand atop her stomach so they didn’t fall off. Mulder carefully got up from the couch and grabbed his phone to take a picture of the sweet moment. However, he’d forgotten to make sure the flash was off and woke Scully up when the brightness filled the room for a split second. Groggily, she opened her eyes and clutched the plastic wrappers. 

“Sorry, Scully.”

“‘s no problem.” She rubbed Emily’s back and her belly before stretching her arms up. 

“You think she’s out?” Mulder asked.

“I’m sure she’ll wake soon. The baby’s been pretty active today.”

“I don’t know how you’re able to sleep.”

“Well, it’s not the most restful, but I’m so exhausted these days I just… do, I guess.”

Mulder sat back down on the couch and placed a hand around her shoulders again. He placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth and she smiled sleepily. Kissing her again, deeper this time, he cupped her face and the corner of her lips turned upward. 

“You better stop before you wake a certain someone,” she whispered.

Mulder ignored her and kissed her again.

Scully removed her lips from Mulder’s. “Hey, you still haven’t finished your candy cane,” she noticed. It was sitting on the end table.

“Eh, who cares.” He moved toward her, lips pursed, but Scully stopped him.

“We need to put her to bed first before we do _anything_ else.”

Emily got woken up and she slowly walked down the hallway holding her father’s hand. After the little girl had been changed and put to bed, the adults resumed their previous romantic activities. The candy lay forgotten as quite gasps and smacks filled their bedroom.


End file.
